The Factory
by shinigamiinochi
Summary: A story of two men from different worlds; one from the slums just trying to survive, another, the son of a governor, whose world is about to be turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

The Factory

Prologue

Author's Note: This fic is very, very old and the only reason why its here is because I managed to find it in an old stack of notebooks. I honestly had thought that it had been lost in time. It is completely unfinished, but I've decided to add it to my growing collection of fanfics.

Pairings: R+1, 1x2, manyx2, Trantx2, Odinx2, 3x4, 5xS, 6x2.

Warnings: Dark, NCS, AU, OOC, Odin and Relena bastardization, prostitution, death (not Heero or Duo), drug abuse, angst, violence, language, lemon.

Summary: This is a story about two men from different worlds. Duo is an orphan living a miserable life on L2, just trying to survive. Heero is the heir to the L1 governor and is engaged to Relena Peacecraft, a princess of the Earth Sphere. One day, Heero's father takes him and Relena to L2 to show him the ins and outs of his business, a trip that will change Heero's life forever.

My mother had many faults, but whether she was smart or oblivious has yet to be decided. She saw the poison that lay in this colony. She escaped. I only wished that I had that capacity. Mom used to tell me that L2 had poisoned my father's soul. She said that he used to be a wonderful person, loving, kind. But poverty can change people. Both of my parents were born on Earth. I was born here, on L2. Mom was born in Ireland, my dad in New York. That makes me Irish-American-Colonial. My mother said that my dad was kind, but every time he came home from work, he would hit me and her, reeking of beer and ire in his eyes, and I could just not believe her. How could any man who hits a defenseless woman be kind? How can a man who makes his own wife and son sell their bodies for a little sum of money, be gentle? But, I don't have to worry about such things anymore. My parents abandoned me, left me here all alone at the age of eleven. That was when I started working at the factory…

End prologue

My prologue's are always short, but the next chapter was already written, so I'll upload it in a short while. This story was inspired by The Jungle, which I read in High School.


	2. Chapter 2

The Factory

Chapter 1

Duo coughed as he lay on the sawdust covered floor of his home. Well, it couldn't really be called a home… it was abandoned, condemned. It looked like it was about to fall apart, the wood was rotting, the windows broken, dust, dirt and rat carcasses littered the floor. But it had a roof and because of its state, no one dared to tread there and that was all that Duo asked for. He hoped that he wasn't in it when it finally decided to collapse on itself, but on the streets, people were constantly stealing places to sleep from each other and Duo didn't have the money to get a real home. A rat walked over his hand, but he just ignored it. He was too tired to care. He knew he should probably use the money in his pocket to go buy something to eat, but he was jus too damned tired of it all. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked at a small white mouse that was staring at him, a few inches from his face. He smiled bitterly.

"I wish I was dead," he told the rodent. As if sensing the boy's dismay, the mouse walked over and rested its body against his cheek. Duo petted the soft fur.

"You're the only fried I got, Toma, you're the only one who listens to me and you can't even talk, I bet you can't even understand what I'm saying, but you still listen to how I feel, and that's more than I can say about any human."

Toma squeaked.

"I wonder how mom's doin', wonder if she's happy… I wish I could leave, too." Picking Toma up, he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I wish I could forget everything, if only for a minute."

Heero stared blankly ahead as the blonde bitch, as he affectionately dubbed her, gripped his arm and continued to chatter on about some nonsense. Relena Peacecraft was much like a dog, always trailing him, wagging her tongue like an obedient mutt. He much preferred a cat, someone with grace and unique beauty who would question his orders and not just follow them without a thought. It would be wonderful to just have a companion with a fucking _brain_ for once. But, Relena may have been a mutt, but she was an expensive mutt. In marrying her, along with his already large inheritance, he could easily go up further and further in society. Marrying such an infuriating woman was not going to be easy, but thus far, she was the only woman that his father had approved of. Coming from a long line of rich and influential men, Odin Yuy expected nothing less from his son than to be as cut throat as he could to move up in life. He shrugged her off as he heard his father's voice calling him. What did the old bastard want now, he wondered. It wasn't that he hated his father, he just felt so distant from him. It was hard to feel affection for a man that was never around.

Duo yawned loudly amongst what seemed like a hundred other men and woman. Duo was easily the youngest worker there, but that didn't seem to bother his boss, Trant Clark. Though, when Duo had asked for a job, Trant had bemoaned the dangers of employing someone his age at such a dangerous job and Duo had had to bribe him just to work there. It was a cloth factory and Duo counted himself lucky he wasn't at the mangle today. Duo had been twelve when he had asked for a job, three years ago. Usually, he just dyed the cloth, like now. He was standing at a huge vat of nasty smelling dye, using his hands to submerge the cloth. His skin had been badly cracked and his veins looked distorted with the tinted colors from years of sticking his hands in the thick, hot stuff, he even had a few burns, but buying equipment to help the workers deal with the liquid would cost more money and that was something that no one on L2 could afford. Duo always wondered why the other colonies or Earth didn't propose to bomb this colony to get rid of the scum. He yawned again and leaned heavily against the vat. He was almost used to the smell and the soot that covered the floor of the building from the broken heaters and other pieces of machinery.

"MAXWELL!" His head jerked up as he heard his boss calling for him.

'What does that bastard want now?' He wondered.

"Keep slacking off and you're fired! I'll see you in my office as soon as your shift is over!" Oh, so that's what he had wanted. A few people gave him sympathetic gazes in the corner of their eyes, but said and did nothing, they just went back to their jobs. There truly was no honor amongst thieves, or at least the desperate. He sighed and continued dunking the cloth in the dye. Trant also ran the meat packing plant next door that Duo worked at on the weekends that was Duo's least favorite job. That was why he was so tired all the time, he never had a day off. He worked thirteen hours a day, which was also illegal, but he needed the money, badly. For the last three years Duo had been working his ass off to save money to get off this colony and he still didn't even have the amount it would take to get a ride on a shuttle, let alone make a living on earth. The price of food these days was terrible and it was taking too much money just to keep himself alive. He was so tired… then there was the coughing. It was wearing him out just to keep the soot and heavy pollution around the factories from getting to him. He knew that Trant got rid of workers just for getting a cold, so he refused to let on that he was coughing a lot more than he should be. He was so tired… He could no longer keep the dizziness and yawns at bay. He wondered if he was so tired from working all the time or because he was feeling sick. But, Trant was always at his back. And now, after his little meeting with Trant, he knew that he would be even more tired.

The door to Trant's office shut behind Duo with an ominous click. Trant stood up at his desk immediately and Duo approached the desk. Trant stood in front of him, his dark brown eyes glaring at the boy.

"What the fuck am I going to do with you?!" He demanded. Duo sighed mentally. It was always this, the same dance over and over again, the exasperated expression, the yelling, leading to Trant coercing payment out of him just so he could keep working here. He wished that he would just get to the point.

"I knew you were trouble the first day I hired you!" Trant leaned in close to Duo. Duo sat on the desk, partially to get away from him and partially because he knew what Trant wanted him to do.

"But no, I kept you around, and you know why?" He stroked Duo's cheek.

"Because I'm a good fuck," Duo said and it was like a switch had been thrown. He could feel himself slipping away and becoming an empty shell. It was the only way he could survive these meetings and Trant didn't care either way. Trant sneered, running his hands underneath Duo's shirt, reveling in the feel of soft skin. The boy was so innocent, even when he was pretending to be a hard ass, he was so different from the jaded prostitutes that L2 seemed to breed like rats. Even as the light went out in Duo's eyes and the boy tried to go somewhere else in his head, he seemed so indignant to what was happening to him and Trant loved forcing him back to reality and watching him react.

"That's right…," Trant unbuttoned Duo's shirt and slid Duo's pants off of his thin hips. Trant almost panted as he spread Duo's legs and laid him down on the desk, unzipping his own pants, and penetrating Duo. He watched with great pleasure as Duo came back to himself for that brief moment of pain, then slid back into himself as Trant fucked him against the desk. Trant gritted his teeth. Yes, Duo may have been a whore, but he was different from the ones that Trant frequently fucked. He was tight and like silk and he still had a little bit of fire remaining, though he knew that Duo would deny that, but he could see it in his beautiful violet eyes.

'There's no point in fighting back,' Duo told himself, as he tried to detach from what was happening. The first time this had happened, he had tried to fight back, but Trant had made it perfectly clear that if he couldn't fuck Duo, he wouldn't be working here. So, he had stopped fighting. It wasn't like this was anything new. Trant was just one of the many pigs in this world and, technically, Trant was paying him money to work, so it wasn't that bad, right? He had stopped having high hopes for his life when he was six and now his only dream was to die on Earth instead of this place. Beyond that, hoping was useless.

"Ah!" Duo screamed as Trant thrust into him brutally, the force of the thrust and the sudden pain had broken through his shields and he found that the more violently Trant move, the harder it was to put those shields back up.

"Back with us, sweetheart?" Trant jeered as his hips slammed against Duo. Trant gritted his teeth as he felt his climax building up. It was always quick with Duo. With the other sluts, it took forever for him to come, but Duo was something special. The boy drove him insane.

Duo gasped as Trant suddenly pulled out of him and his seed splashed onto Duo's face.

"Bastard!" Duo swore and wiped the thick semen off of his face in disgust. Trant only laughed as Duo scrambled off the desk and shoved his pants back on.

"Get yourself somethin' to eat. I don wanna be fuckin' a corpse," Trant demanded. Duo just glared at him and buttoned up his shirt. He numbly walked out the door and ran to the bathroom to clean off his face, feeling dirty inside and out.

"What the hell do you mean you're going to L2?!" Heero yelled at his father. Odin sat at his desk, calmly looking at his son.

"I must meet with a business associate of mine."

"In L2?! What kind of associate could possibly be in that rat hole?! Are you in the mob, father?" Heero snapped. Odin laughed coldly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Heero and stop acting like a child. You're eighteen years old and you need to start learning how to run my business. We own L1, or did you forget that? Running a colony is not easy and sometimes we must go to unseemly places to keep things running smoothly."

"And if I say no?" Heero grounded out between clenched teeth.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

Heero stormed out, slamming the large mahogany door behind him.

Duo hastily pulled on his jeans, ignoring the bruises on his hips and the thick cum that was dripping down his legs, the need for sleep hit him hard. His customer stood off the bed and wrapped his arms around Duo's bare waist and trailed a hand down his cheek.

"What's your hurry? C'mon, one more go, I'll even pay you extra…" he nibbled the fair skin on Duo's neck. Duo dislodged him and grabbed his shirt.

"I have to work in the morning," he said. The man behind him smiled.

"I'll pay you twenty credits extra."

Duo's eyes narrowed at the mention of that much money.

"My boss will have my ass if I'm asleep on my feet tomorrow."

"Forty," the man said and Duo grinned mentally as he realized how desperate he was for another fucking. He turned and leaned towards the man, watching as his eyes became clouded at the sight of Duo's bare chest and stomach and knew that he had him.

"Make it fifty and I'll let you tie me up," he said.

"It's a deal," the man said excitedly, handing Duo the money and Duo slipped it with the rest in his pocket. He always made them pay up front. He let the horny man lead him back to the bed.

Duo waved to the guard on 'The Cell Block,' who opened the gate to let him out onto the streets. 'The Cell Block' was just a fancy name for the place that sucked in men looking for a good time. It beat hunting the street corners and he had to clock in and out like at work, but it was still a whore house. He walked into the convenience store. The bright lights made his eyes water as he was so used to the darkness. He took out the money in his pocket. He would have to hoard it since he wouldn't be paid at the factory until the weekend. He immediately made a note to only keep a fourth and put the rest away with his 'leaving L2' stash. As he passed the packaged meal section, he picked out some food that he would be able to eat without much fuss and would last for awhile. The only thing good about this store was that it had food like that and for cheap. As he neared the register, he swore, realizing that it was Wednesday. The cashier sneered as he saw Duo.

"Sorry," he said with no tone of regret, "but we reserve the right to refuse service to rats."

Duo narrowed his eyes at him. Instead of making a comeback at the high and mighty clerk, he simply turned around put back two of the items he had brought up to the register, hiding the rest on him. As always, he left with no hassle. He hated stealing, it was too risky and no one in their right mind would risk going to a L2 jail, but he had no remorse about stealing under that cashier's nose. He was there every Wednesday on the late night, early day shift and he always refused him service. Duo knew that the cashier was new and had moved from Earth, so he wasn't sure if he refused to serve him because he was poor or that he was a colonist. If it was the latter, the cashier wouldn't last long that was for sure. If he refused service to the wrong person, he would be dead in a dumpster with a bullet wound in his head before long.

Every day was the same for Duo. He'd get up at three to go to the factory, or meat plant if it was the weekend, work there until four, then head over to the cell block until eleven (one, tonight, how he was going to get any sleep he didn't know), then sleep until two and go back to work. Every other Sunday he got off, so he spent that day working at the cell block. If there was on job that was in abundance in L2, it was prostitution. However, it was hard not to get roped in with a pimp. They constantly patrolled the streets looking for anyone pretty enough and Duo had had some close run ins with them, but had not wanted to throw his lot in with them. Most whores with pimps got hooked on drugs and never leaved, they just grew too old to fuck or died. The second option for whores was working at the Cell block, which was run by something called 'The Trader Organization'. In the Cell Block, there were drifters and there were permanents. Permanents lived at the Cell Block and were 'on call' twenty four hours a day while drifters came and went as they pleased, using a time clock like a normal job. Duo was a drifter. With his popularity, it was a serious threat that he would get roped in as a permanent, but he was willing to take that risk. The owner was always coming by and trying to get him to sign on, not just as a permanent, but the owner's permanent. Duo knew that a lot of the whores at the Cell Block would love such an offer, but if there was one thing that Duo placed above everything, it was his freedom. If he became a permanent, there would be no trip to Earth, just a life of sucking on old men's cocks until he died of some disease or worse. As a drifter, he was his own boss, though that meant that he controlled who he saw, how much he was paid, and what they did, which meant he didn't have much protection without a wealthy boss backing him up, but he still preferred it this way.

He entered his 'house' and plopped down onto the rotting wood amongst the dust, coughing harshly as he did. He didn't have the time to say hi to Toma before he drifted off to sleep for an hour before he had to get up to get read for work.

End Chapter one


End file.
